glad2bhelpclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Ranks
The ranks in this clan are xp linked 'activity linked and on your ability to help others So any player can see who in the clan can help them or who its best to team up with. This is a clan where we all try to help each other 'If you want a better Rank ask in the forums saying why you want it giving your total xp' 'Dont Ask me in pm or chat' A fundamental requirement for higher rank is the ability to Read and be able to use the Rs forums so to prove you understand how you must be seen to use them ''' say hi can i have new rank in recruitment forum '''Quick find Code 290 291 97 63461638 -http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/c=vS14vM7ILQU/forums.ws?290,291,97,63461638,6,306946735#6 http://glad2bhelpclan.weebly.com/clan-ranking.html - CLAN RANKS ARE CONSTANTLY BEING UPDATED as the clan grows. To get any Rank in This Clan you must Have a loyalty insignia or forums photo All Clan members must say HELLO IN CLAN RECRUITMENT FORUM every month. This says to me you are active and want to stay in clan '^ Recruit ~ '''is a member of the clan who has not got a forums Photo or is inactive Activity is being listed in Rs Hi scores or saying hi in forum or wikia or is an established member of clan on THE CLAN LIST FOR NEXT MONTH S KICK Members Can get a forums photo From next to make over mage North west of crafting guild Nin 2014-05-04 11-56-55.png|forums photo booth2014-05-04 12:18:10.png|Photo booth near Dark Knights map from 2014-05-04 12:21:55.png|Map booth is north of crafting guild se wizards tower '^^ Corporal~''' Inactive sleepers and deranked members who have A PHOTO / LOYALTY INSIGNIA with a minimum of 1.000.00 but / or people who have not said hello in recruitment forum Free to play must give your total xp level in the clan hello login forum if you hover your mouse over your TOTAL LEVEL : and it will give you your total xp 3.740.861 '^^^ Sergeant ~' Is given to a member of the Clan who has 2.000.000 & said hello and has a forums photo or a runescape loyalty insignia '~ Bronze * Lieutenant~' Is given to a Rs MEMBER with a total xp level of 10.000.000 + Has a Forums Photo and said hello in Recruitment forums Lieutenants can recruit new clan members New members with over 10.000.000 will be Ranked lieutenant until they get fealty or help in clan chat '~SILVER ~* Captain~' Is given to a member of the clan with a a total xp level of 15.000.00+ '~~GOLD ~~*General ~' a total xp level of 20.000.000 + must of been in clan for 4 week * 1 weeks probation and 3 weeks fealty stars COUNCIL OF ELDERS Any Shuriken stars 'Administration ~' 'To be Administration you must Reply to administration applications form on 2nd page of rs recruitment thread' Job description: Administration Working in administration you are the lifeblood of the Clan, keeping it running behind the scenes. You could have a variety of job titles Clerical assistant or office administrator are just a couple of them. Your main role is to provide administrative support for the clan in its Entirety thats everyone in the clan without preference or malice . Administration are responsible for clan Security ~ They are expected to have jag loyalty and bank pins set up. Administration can and is expected to use clan notice board to post event s Summon avatar if 1 is not on w79 Have 3 fealty stars on cape Have a forums / Adventures log photograph Place clan vexilliums at banks when skilling. To recruit new members To be a Mentor to everyone in clan this clan is founded on helping each other Wear clan capes Have an understanding of forums and help sites I have put an open welcome to use clan as a GUEST in forums and on clan vexillium I also Regularly invite people from forums so expect and welcome visitors yet try to keep chat free from stress AND KEEP ALL CLAN RULES NO SWEARING NO TROLLING NO INNUENDOES OR ANAGRAMS Administration can remove players from clan. They Must be Active members of chat that have made posts on the clan forums .And have proved to be helpful to others and that are willing to help . AND That don't abuse there power and Authortity Must of proved they respect any higher authorty above them in the chat . Whilst respecting the right of those below to enjoy the game. Yo are not expected to do everything on this list but ANY ELDER WHO IS PASSIVE IN THESE RANKS WILL BE DE RANKED ~ADMINISTRATORS~ Bronze Shuriken stars Must also have a total xp level of 25.000.000+ and 3 fealty stars We have 3 Avatars Administrator s can summon avatar s WHEN YOU ARE AN AVATAR WARDEN YOU MUST DISMISS THE AVATAR BEFORE YOU LEAVE THE GAME Only ADMINISTRATION and higher can summon Avatar s. '~ORGANISERS~' Silver Shuriken Must have over 30.000.000 xp total level Must have full fealty 3 *** stars on cape . ~ COORDINATOR 'S ~ Gold Shuriken Must have over 40.000.000 xp total level ~OVERSEER'S~ CO OWNER~--''' ~~Deputy owners '''OWNER ~ Ninmci ~ This is a Help ~C H A T ~ that has Reached 200 members something must be right or why Have people stayed with me for 3 years ~ some even leave and come back. WHEN YOU PASS ANY RANKING LEVEL THAT MEANS YOU CAN GO UP IN RANK PLEASE TELL ME IN CLAN RECRUITMENT THREAD DONT BEG IN CHAT The Clan Ranks are set this way so player with a lower rank can see that you have done more in the game and so can help them with the things the are doing On very rare occasion's people who have beter ranked players keep that rank on low level accounts.Gold ranks can have a noob account in chat Its the player that is Ranked not the Character ~ BEFORE YOU APPLY TO JOIN THIS CHAT ~ PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO COME INTO THE CHAT AND MIX WITH US TO SEE IF WE ARE THE CLAN YOU WANT TO JOIN PLEASE SAY YOU SAW US IN THE FORUMS '''HOW TO SAY HELLO in Forums ~ HELLO ALL MY NAME IS /are ~Cit rull us ~ NINMCII ~ Gad2bhelp Preferred Name: Nin Im British and live in uk ~ Time Zone - Gmt Todays date is *21.3.13 My Total xp is * 3,740,861 Please can i have an invite / i was invited by Ninmci I saw this Clans Vexillium / I saw clan in forums / Im a Friend of fishin ' ________________________ ~' IF YOU HAVE MORE THAN 1 ACCOUNT IN CLAN YOU MUST LIST THEM IN THE 1 POST BECUSE SOMETIMES JAGEX LOGS YOU OUT WITHOUT TELLING YOU please read your post after posting. PLEASE ENTER CHAT WHEN EVER YOU LIKE AND SAY YOU SAW THE CLAN IN THE FORUMS WE ARE AN OPEN CLAN CHAT FOR ~~ANY PLAYER WHO CAN KEEP THE CLAN RULES~~ KEEP THE CHAT A ~~CONFLICT FREE ZONE~~ TAKE ALL YOUR ANGER OUT ON THE MONSTERS NOT PEOPLE IN CHAT OR ~~USE YOUR PRIVATE MESSAGE~~ IF YOU DONT YOU WILL BE REMOVED FROM CHAT OR PUT IN THE ISOLATION WARD FOR A WEEK Nin owner of GLAD2BHELP COMMUNITY and Friends '